


a walk in the park

by thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crossdressing, Gen, member love, side nisen, side tamamiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Nika/Senga in the park with the fountain.





	a walk in the park

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Pigeons scatter and regroup as Kitayama sits on the park bench, feeling like an old man who needs to rest his bones while the young kids run free.

He’s not _that_ much older than them, particularly Fujigaya who is frolicking amongst the younger members of their group with enough energy for everyone in the city.

“Ah, kids,” Yokoo says in an affectionate sigh as he flops down next to Kitayama. He’s bad at hiding his amusement, but Kitayama appreciates the effort nonetheless. “Must be hard to keep up with them, _ojiisan_.”

Kitayama rolls his eyes. “You should try running around after them, _obaasan_.”

Yokoo laughs, leans back and stretches his arms along the length of the upright part of the bench behind them. The inside of his elbow cushions the back of Kitayama’s head and neither is bothered by it; Kitayama feels a little comfort in knowing that should he decide to take a nap, Yokoo’s shoulder is right there.

“Mitsu!” Fujigaya yells from a few yards away. “Look!”

Forcing interest, Kitayama lifts his head and watches as Nikaido balances on the narrow wall that circles the fountain. That in itself isn’t that impressive from someone who dances on roller-skates, but the difficulty level is upped by the fact that he’s carrying Senga piggy-back and partially blindfolded by the youngest’s hands.

All Kitayama can do is shake his head. “Be careful!” he yells back, an effort to even raise his voice that doesn’t go unnoticed by the man next to him.

But all Yokoo says is, “Bet you both of them fall into the fountain.”

“Bet you Senga does it on purpose,” Kitayama shoots back.

No real stakes need to be made, not between these two who are content with bragging rights and wear matching smirks of confidence as they watch their bandmates’ fate act out before their eyes.

“Nika, watch out, we’re going to-”

_Splash_ , and Kitayama just shakes his head while Yokoo and Fujigaya both howl in laughter and clap their hands. On the other side of the fountain ledge, Tamamori and Miyata look annoyed because the wave was big enough to spray them, and _that’s_ what actually has Kitayama stifling a chuckle.

Nikaido looks unimpressed when he surfaces, folding his arms in a huff while Senga joins in the laughter and he shakes his wet hair out of his eyes much like a dog would. Kitayama knows he’s won the bet and feels pretty smug about it, nudging Yokoo with his knee just in case he missed it.

He gets a light smack to the head in return, but only because Yokoo’s a sore loser.

Putting on his Leader face, Kitayama struggles to get up and assess the damage. “You okay?” he asks them both, looking down on them in disapproval.

“Fine,” Nikaido mumbles, batting away Senga when the other tries to squeeze the water out of his hair. “I lost my balance.”

“You should practice more,” Senga says seriously, appearing unnerved to be sitting in cold water fully-dressed. “What if you had to carry me on skates?”

“All right, all right,” Yokoo says, appearing behind Kitayama and trying to look intimidating. “Get out before you catch colds.”

As the two youngest crawl out of the fountain, Senga helping Nikaido who’s starting to shiver, Yokoo turns to Fujigaya. “Since this is your fault, you have to get them dry. I don’t care how.”

Fujigaya’s face lights up, and Kitayama has visions of their resident rapper attacking the wet teenagers with blow dryers and dressing them in girl’s clothing. Clearly he’s been in Johnny’s too long.

The group separates into two, but not until Senga and Nikaido share a sideglance and squish Kitayama in a tight hug, leaving him almost as wet as them before waving casually and walking away with Fujigaya.

Kitayama stands still, dripping a little, and sighs. “It’s not a good idea to let the three of them roam around town together,” he points out.

Yokoo shrugs. “Come on, ojiisan, let’s go get something to eat.”

“But,” Kitayama replies, resisting Yokoo’s guiding arm, “what about those two?”

Tamamori and Miyata pay them no attention as they lean on each other and talk quietly about whatever Tamamori and Miyata talk about when no one else is around.

Kitayama decides not to put too much thought into that as Yokoo pats him on the back and slowly pulls him away. “Sometimes the grown-ups needs to leave the kids alone,” Yokoo says knowingly.

When Senga and Nikaido return later as matching geisha with poofy hair and entirely too much makeup, Kitayama doesn’t even bother throwing Yokoo’s words back in his face. It’s tiring being right all the time.  



End file.
